Mercedes-Santana Relationship
The Mercedes-Santana Relationship, also known as'Santedes, Sancedes' or Santacedes, is the rivalry and new-found friendship between Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez. Episodes Season One Laryngitis The two perform The Boy is Mine together, after Mercedes starts dating Puck, who Santana used to date. The song turns into a physical confrontation, and also becomes a bit verbal. Mr.Shue breaks them up, but Santana goes for another shove after this. Season Two Duets Santana states to Mercedes that she sometimes puts weird stuff in her food when she is not looking and tried to punch her a few times. The two perform River Deep - Mountain High as part of the duets competition. Santana suggests they join up, because they have the best voices in the club and will be the "undisputed top bitches of the school". The two seem friendly after the performance, and Santana tells the club they've already made custom bibs for Breadstix. When Sam and Quinn are announced the winners of the Duets Contest, Santana gets angry and tries to get up but Mercedes stops her. Prom Queen They perform Dancing Queen at the Prom and seem to be on good terms. At first, they look sad and worried for Kurt, but then both are having fun and dancing around with each other while they sing the song, arm in arm. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Despite the fact that the two seemed to have become friends, Mercedes approves of Will's decision to suspend Santana from the Glee club (due to her and the Cheerios setting a purple piano on fire, on Sue's orders), noting that it's about time people took the club seriously if they are going to succeed at Nationals this year. Pot O' Gold Mercedes asks Santana to join The Troubletones, and she agrees as long as she can come with Brittany. They sing lead to Candyman. Mash Off Mercedes tells Santana to stop being so hard on the guys in ND. The two girls, along with Brittany and the Troubletones, lead and perform an Adele mash up, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Hold On To Sixteen The Troubletones performs Survivor/I Will Survive mash up for Sectionals. Mercedes and Santana lead the song. Yes/No Santana and Mercedes sing'' The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' along with Rachel and Tina where they have flashbacks. Santana has a flashback to the first time she met Brittany and Mercedes has a flashback to the first time she met Sam. Once the song ends Mercedes leaves the auditorium in tears and goes to the restroom. Santana follows Tina and Rachel to the restroom to comfort Mercedes and to see what is upsetting her. Mercedes tearfully confesses to them that it wasn't Shane that she thought of during the song, it was Sam. Santana looks sympathetic towards her, and a little concerned. Saturday Night Glee-ver Will is worried about both their futures, since he's aware that neither of them have any plans yet. They are thus both made finalists in the dance-competition and rewarded with an assignment to cover a song from "Saturday Night Fever". Santana along with Brittany helps Mercedes by singing back-up for her during Disco Inferno. Choke Mercedes and Santana, along with Brittany, Sugar and Tina we're all involved in the abusive joke made towards Coach Beiste and her black eye. Sue, Roz, and Beiste inform the girls that their assignment is to perform a song that was about female empowerment. Together, they were performed in Cell Block Tango, which was received negatively by them. Later, when Beiste was honest to the group about the abuse she went through, they performed Shake It Out. Prom-asaurus Near the beginning, Santana and Mercedes are seen fooling around and laughing together in the background. When Will congratulated the nominees for Prom King and Queen, Mercedes was seen giving Santana a high-five. Props Together with Brittany they approach Coach Beiste after learning that she still lives with Cooter Menkins. Goodbye During the last week of their time at school, Mercedes, Sam and Santana discuss Mercedes' future plans. Santana congratulates her for being able to move to Los Angeles, as she dreamed, and hugs her. Santana admits that if it weren't Mercedes', she'd be terribly jealous of her, implying a deep friendship between the two of them. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships